


11

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [11]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: :3





	11

Days have already passed since you saved Jaska and gave him a proper goodbye. Life as the simple but peculiar taxi driver goes on and you’re happy. It’s nice to go slower again but sometimes you still long for more action and adventure. You also have to admit you enjoyed your time driving across the whole country. You met some interesting folks and you hope to see them again someday.

 

The night is still young and you just drove Jari to the pub you recommended him.

 “You’re not coming with me?”

“Nah. Still gotta fill my hours,” you smile before leaving him be. You missed your silly neighbour. Despite his condition of melting when things get too hot, he is actually a regular human.

You’re humming and talking with the radio static. That’s when you realize you miss Jaska’s voice. The man used to listen with you and during the final days of his quest, he even started to make conversations with the radio voices on his own. You smile at the memory of it.

At one of the traffic lights you stop. Patiently you wait for the light to turn green. When you look in your rear mirror you finally notice the presence. A shadow sits in your backseat. It’s obviously no client.

The shadow is dark, white glowing eyes stand out from the otherwise black shape. You realize it must be a ghost or something. You don’t really pay it a mind until the ghost makes a wailing noise.

  You now turn your head to the seat.

The ghost grows quiet and you peer at it intensively. There’s something familiar about this ghost.

Almost hesitating you whisper: “Jaska?”

 The ghost _nods_.

Your frown turns into an excited smile. “Jaska! You’re back! As promised!”

 “Sorry it took me so long,” Jaska finds his voice back.

You grin. “It’s alright. How are you doing?”

 “Much better. But the confusion about this realm and world never goes away,” the other man laughs.

“You’re a ghost, I suppose?”

 “Something like that. But I’m not bounded to my dying place like most ghosts.”

“You’ve always been the exception on things, aren’t you?” You grin.

 “Yeah. What else to expect from the World Ender?”


End file.
